


Firstakiss

by claudia603



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/pseuds/claudia603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo and Sam acquire a new pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firstakiss

“Come in, Sam, quickly now, it’s freezing out there!” Frodo shuttled Sam into Bag End.

“That it is!” Sam blew on his reddened fingers on one hand. In the other hand he held a puzzling box. “Whew, there’s a storm coming, that’s for sure!” He grinned, and Frodo’s heart fluttered as it always did when he looked into his Sam’s eyes. “I’m glad to be spendin’ it with you.”

“What’s in the box?” Frodo asked. He sniffed. A curious, musky smell came from the box.

“Hold it steady now,” Sam said, putting it in Frodo’s hands. Something moved inside it, causing Frodo to nearly drop the box in his shock.

“What is it?”

“Well, open it and find out!”

Frodo cautiously opened the lid and gasped. An elongated animal with whiskers and a tail sniffed at him. “Why, Sam, what sort of creature is this?”

“It’s a ferret,” Sam said. “They make wonderful companions.”

Sam and Frodo settled on the settee with their new friend between them.

“What shall we name him?”

“First, a kiss,” Sam said.

“Firstakiss?” Frodo asked with a smirk. “It’s an unusual name, but I rather like it.”

As the snow started to fall outside, Frodo and Sam did more than just kiss, and Firstakiss knew then that he had fallen into a house filled with nothing but love.


End file.
